The Prodigies Trailer
by Falcon 669
Summary: A remake of a story that inspired me to do this. Coming soon.


_The history books you read today are filled with vast amounts of knowledge of humanity's accomplishments and conflicts over the centuries. But, there is a blank spot in the history books that researchers have missed. It was the era supernatural. It was the only time where humans were granted unspeakable power for their time. The two divine gods were brought into existence by our Lord to serve as beings to protect his creations. The goddess Etro served as the light for the Lord and represented the good for humanity. The god Dakrama served as the dark and brought chaos to balance out the light. Together they granted a select amount of individuals to act as protectors for the Lord's realm. It was an era of change for humanity, but it was the beginning of the end._

_Dakrama was angered when his Father started taking his chosen ones for causing damage to his people. Dakrama was angered by how his own Father favored his sister over him. It brought him to a point where he assembled an army of his chosen ones to destroy his Father's and sister's world. It was a war that lasted for months, where multiple lives were lost in the field of battle. Fortunately, Dakrama and his army defeated, and in the final act, the Lord banished his son and his army into the Earth. The Lord and Etro looked upon the Earth that was scarred land that was once full of life. They decided from that day it would be the end of an era for humans with powers._

* * *

**_3756 years later._**

Somewhere in Illinois, there lays a metropolitan city known as Fifthe City, where over two million residents call their home. Fifthe City has been voted the safest place to live for five years in a row, but it is far from the truth. Twenty-five gangs occupied the City and caused violent shootings, robberies, and other bullshit. Also, corrupt politicians helping such gangs in return to keep them in office.

It was normal until the December of 2018 when a strange phenomenon caused hundreds of people across the world transformed into beings with powers. Chaos insued across the globe. The Anti Prodigy Task Force was soon enacted throughout the globe. All because nine individuals had thetheir powers awaken and being the cause for the mayhem. They are the chosen ones.

**_They_**

" Listen, buddy. " A tall man dressed like a 1920s gangster and equally tall man with blue jeans and green overcoat with a beanie approached a cowering gang member. " You got one of two options. One, I can burn the truth out of you, and my friend will keep healing you until you beg for death or tell us where your boss is," he said with a ball of fire in his hand, and the other had a book which glowed bright green.

**_Are_**

Three are shown flying from the sky. " Edd, you better find a way to a safe way to land! " yelled a girl with long blonde hair and dressed as a hippy yelled.

The young man dressed in a white hoodie with a black raven on it pulled his bow. He drew the string and an arrow of pure light.

A green-haired woman wearing a white blouse and jeans grabbed flute in preparation. " I don't know what you are doing, Edd, but I'm trusting you. " She yelled.

" I have no idea what I'm doing, but I pray this will work. " he yelled.

**_Our_**

" Bring up the wall! " A tan young man wearing a purple trench coat yelled to a red-haired female.

" Wall is coming right up, Dante. " The girl replied. She clapped both of her gloved hands with intricate symbols drawn onto them. She pressed both sides onto the ground, and a wall of solid rock came out of the land, separating them from the APTF.

" How much time we got? " the man known as Dante said as he pressed his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

" Not long," she replied.

Dante's arms started to morph into liquid metal with purple streaks of lightning running down his arms. " Well, I'm ready to fight Tiffany. Remember, to stun them only. " he added.

Tiffany clapped her hands again, which formed blue streaks of electricity to appear. She placed he hand on a mail box and pulled away. She brought a fully reconstructed intricate staff and prepared herself. " Yeah, I know. I got your back. " she replied.

The two of them stood at the ready waiting for the APTF to break through the now crumbling wall.

**_Last_**

" Who the fuck are you!? " a Chinese gangster yelled as ten others pointed their guns at two figures. One stood taller than the other and worn black military pants and a military green bomber jacket with a green hood. His face was covered in a mask and had a phone in his hand. The other man stood a little shorter, but was in a white duster and worn a grey padded shirt and white tactical pants. His face half-covered by a white cover

" Gentlemen, I'm Quake and this Ice Shinobi. "

" Shinobi is fine too. " the figure interjected.

" We want some information about your boss. Just tell us, and we will let you get back to your card game. " Quake finished.

" Fuck you! " They started firing at the bunch.

Shinobi brought an ice wall up to block the oncoming bullets. " We warned them. " Shinobi said.

" Yeah, but at least we got some tunes. " Quake replied and tapped the screen. All across the warehouse, a high pitch whine came over the speakers. The beginning notes of getting Ready to Die came on, and the two prodigies went over the ice wall to fight.

**_Hope._**

**AN: This story was in my mind when I started to the second volume for the Renegades. The original idea came from the content creator know as John the Moon. It gave the inspiration to write this, and all credit goes to him.**


End file.
